Satan - The End (Again)
|hobby = Spreading evil. Making Faustian deals. Damning humans to hell.|goals = Corrupt humanity and damn all of them to Hell. Overthrow God. Rule Heaven and the rest of the universe.|crimes = Treason Conspiracy Attempted usurpation Mass destruction Mass murder Torture Incrimination Usury Grand theft animarum Innumerable other offences}}“''Let me give you a little inside information about God. God likes to watch. He's a prankster. Think about it. He gives man instincts. He gives you this extraordinary gift, and then what does He do, I swear for His own amusement, His own private, cosmic gag reel, He sets the rules in opposition. It's the goof of all time. Look, but don't touch. Touch, but don't taste. Taste, don't swallow. Ahaha. And while you're jumpin' from one foot to the next, what is He doing? He's laughin' His sick f***in' ass off! He's a tight-ass! He's a SADIST! He's an absentee landlord! Worship that? NEVER!„~ Lucifer's view on God. “''Vanity... is definitely my favorite sin„~ Lucifer “''Maybe it's true. Maybe God threw the dice once too often. Maybe He let us all down.„ Lucifer about humanity and God. '''Lucifer', also known as The Devil, Bringer of Light, T'he Morning Star', and Satan, was a God-created seraph. Lucifer dislikes human beings and therefore rebels against God's divine plan. He is also the first fallen angel. He is the original ruler of hell and the creator of demons, seen by them as a father figure and their god. Historic Early life Originally, Lucifer was known as Samael, the Lightbringer, although he became better known as Lucifer. He was the most beautiful and intelligent of all the angels of God. Proud of his position, he decided he wanted to build his throne above angels is to be godlike. And for that he convinced about a third of the angels to support him. To face the battle for paradise, Lucifer became a terrible dragon. (The book of Revelation describes another seven-headed, ten-horned dragon, which may also be Lucifer.) But when Lucifer lost the battle, God cast him out of heaven with the supporting angels. When God created man in His image and likeness, Lucifer had dark feelings of jealousy and envy of the man who would have all he ever wanted, resembling God and therefore superior to all angels. As your envy and anger against man grew up, Lucifer finally approached the Garden of Eden, once in the garden Lucifer tempted Eve to betray her husband Adam and lie with him and impregnated her with Cain, which led to their eviction from Eden. For this affront God retaliated against the horrendous Satan, banished him to the physical world until the final judgment, but not before castrating him to remind him forever of what brought it to him. Feature Personality Being the devil and a celestial immortal being who has been alive for billions of years, Lucifer's perspective on life is vast and as such sees human life as ephemeral as memories and has little value to them from his point of view. of view, a human life. seems irrelevant (with notable exceptions). Therefore, he never rushes or runs after stalking his prey. Lucifer sees his time on earth as a vacation as much as a human would consider vacationing in a wildlife park. Extremely handsome, elegant, seductive, muscular, gentle, flamboyant, charming, charismatic, magnetic, hypnotic, irresistible, irresistible, desirable, witty and fully aware of it, Lucifer carries an air of supreme confidence, charisma, and selfishness. sometimes pure arrogance), which is due in part to his vast supernatural powers, such as his indestructibility, immortality, invulnerability, eternal life and omnipotence, and his talent for mesmerizing humans to tell him their secrets. Because of this, Lucifer is always sure of success in whatever he does, regardless of whatever obstacles stand in his way, and has no fear of consequences. Lucifer is very determined to get what he wants when he wants it. On the rare occasions when he cannot get what he is looking for, Lucifer often exhibits remarkable temper control, often viewing these events with amusement and curiosity rather than frustration, probably another byproduct of his immortality, invulnerability, and invincibility. It takes a great personal attack to really enrage Lucifer, and when that happens, he immediately (and sadistically) unleashes his total, cruel and terrifying fury on the perpetrator, all with a terribly vicious smile on his face, and often shows his devilish and petrifying face. Fiery red eyes, sometimes a huge glimpse of his terrifying devil face. Although initially portrayed as a shrewd, calm and charismatic man, Lucifer was also incredibly clever, able to manipulate people without interfering with his free will. Lucifer showed signs of a hedonistic lifestyle involving promiscuity and drugs, although it was possible that all of this could be shown to tempt the men at his side. Lucifer was extremely intelligent and capable of making incredible strategic moves to achieve his goals - intelligence expected by the devil. Lucifer also had incredible expressive power - his monologues were extremely perceptive of situations, particularly those surrounding God and His image, and made him the center of attention all the time. As a fallen angel, Satan had several thousand years of repressed hatred of God and religion, he alluded to the shortcomings of Christianity, especially the supposedly hypocritical and sadistic tendencies of God. Lucifer claimed that his path was the true path of humanity, since he did not judge the desire to yield to natural desires. Adjusting to his status as personification of adversity, Lucifer was shown to make the holy water boil only by touching it and smiling at a stained-glass image of Jesus, as if to show his power over the physical world. Appearance In his human form, Lucifer is an incredibly charming 6' 4" dashingly-handsome, with a handsome, model face and very muscular body. Lucifer usually sports very expensive dark suits. He also has a sophisticated RP English accent, which people often find irresistibly charming. Lucifer's demonic appearance consists of monstrous and terrifying red skin, flaming demonic red eyes, and sharp, beastlike teeth and nails. It is hairless and looks burnt and scarred, with the shape of the skull being more distinct and many scar-like marks on the forehead. It usually petrifies who sees it, but it has less effect on who actually was in hell. Lucifer won his demon face because of his rebellion against God and for Corruption Man, making him look monstrous. In her Great Dragon form, she takes the appearance of a massive three-headed dragon. Her scales are chrome black with red highlights. Large spikes running down the spine of her middle head. Her wingspan for her wings is 150 meters and appears torn and batlike. Her wings are so powerful that they generate Category VI Hurricane Force Winds. She possesses two tails with spikes that rattle like rattlesnakes.